


eyes shut

by rikli



Series: professional dom au [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is a very nice dream," Jaehwan says around a smile, and it's him who moves against Sanghyuk's fist first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyes shut

 

It's not the clock alarm by the bed what wakes Sanghyuk up, and neither is it Jaehwan who's sleeping right next to him.

 

Sanghyuk blinks his eyes open slowly, turning to check the time. It's barely 6 am. He's been waking up early for classes all the time so it must have gotten into his head. But it's Friday, and he doesn't need to be anywhere except the university office to sign some papers much later today. Graduation's almost there.

 

Turning back, he tries to stretch his still asleep limbs without disturbing Jaehwan's sleep.

 

Jaehwan.

 

Fridays are his "home office" days as he calls them, and it's became frequent that Sanghyuk stays over for the whole weekend, starting Thursday. Graduation is nearing and Sanghyuk wonders- is Jaehwan going to ask him to move in? They haven't brought the topic to the table yet.

 

Sometime during the night, the covers slipped from Jaehwan's shoulders, and the sight makes Sanghyuk stop the train of thoughts he's been having.

 

They've been taking it fast then slow those past weeks, the anticipation of the forthcoming play party playing tricks on both of them, and so it happens last night was one of the slower ones. There are no marks on Jaehwan's skin, and Sanghyuk feels a pull from within to change it. Wouldn't it be better to mark Jaehwan thoughtfully before tomorrow evening?

 

Sanghyuk moves closer and leans in, to kiss the jut of Jaehwan's shoulder lightly.

 

Not being one for mushy feelings, Sanghyuk would admit right away how lucky he's to have Jaehwan.

 

Once his mouth falls on Jaehwan's skin it's hard for him to simply stop and pull away. He moves up- over the slope of his shoulder, up to his neck. Jaehwan makes a noise, pressing himself closer to the sheets. He's so lovely Sanghyuk can't resist pressing himself to him in turn.

 

Slipping a hand under all the covers tangled around Jaehwan's hips is a challenge Sanghyuk isn't ready to give up on. They cleaned up hastily last night, and so he finds Jaehwan not completely dry, the heat of sleep-laced skin making it almost wet with sweat and lube remains. This time, the straight-up intrusion makes Jaehwan stir, if not awake then aware at least.

 

He makes a disgruntled noise, body going taut for a second or two, and then he sighs, relaxing.

 

"Hyukkie...?"

 

It's said - asked, even - in such a cute, slurred way Sanghyuk needs to hide his smile in the crook of Jaehwan's shoulder. He hums in assent and wonders if the giddiness can be heard in this small, nonverbal reply.

 

"This is a very nice dream," Jaehwan says around a smile, and it's him who moves against Sanghyuk's fist first.

 

Sanghyuk knows Jaehwan's keeping his eyes closed, doesn't need to peer over his shoulder to check. He slides one leg between Jaehwan's both, and Jaehwan moans into the pillow, hips jerking.

 

"Hurry up," he whines, "before I wake. I hate those dreams where I can't finish."

 

It makes Sanghyuk insides boil, and he pins Jaehwan to the bed with his weight, spreading Jaehwan's legs further, wide enough to settle between them.

 

They only did it a couple of hours ago but not more than two fingers go in.

 

Sanghyuk clearly remembers tossing the lube to the nightstand last night, and he also remembers the quiet thud of it falling to the floor. He curses internally. When he moves away to retrieve it, Jaehwan whines in discontent, rutting against the sheets mindlessly. All the covers has fallen away at this point, and as Sanghyuk turns to Jaehwan again, he can't help but gasp out loud.

 

Jaehwan has an incredibly nice ass, but to see it in all its naked glory, moving up and down in tiny thrusts, is a sight to remember. Sanghyuk's sure it's going to stay engraved into his memory forever.

 

Much slicker this time, he puts two of his fingers back in. It's Jaehwan who sets the pace, though. Despite grunts and gasps, he keeps pushing up; up until Sanghyuk needs to add another, and-

 

"Enough," Jaehwan moans, "please."

 

But he keeps moving, and Sanghyuk needs to steady his hips.

 

Jaehwan tends to get desperate at times, Sanghyuk has gotten to know that. He'd turn careless and demanding. Pleading, even. Now, Sanghyuk wonders if it's the same desperation that drives him to fasten everything, despite the stretch being barely enough. And about that he's learned, too. So could it be it, or is Jaehwan really still half-asleep?

 

It's something that gives Sanghyuk a pause, because what if Jaehwan's going to be mad about it later? What if he doesn't want this at all?

 

Jaehwan's hands are fisted tightly into the pillow, and Sanghyuk runs his fingers over the knuckles, coaxing them to relax, to give in so he could tangle their fingers together.

 

"Jaehwan," he calls him. "Baby, look at me."

 

The endearment works its magic every time, and Jaehwan lifts his eyelids, trying to catch Sanghyuk gaze with unfocused eyes.

 

"Do you want this?"

 

Jaehwan's brows furrow, the crease in between making Sanghyuk think it's where Jaehwan finally wakes up.

 

But he doesn't push him away, no- Jaehwan squeezes Sanghyuk's fingers that lay entangled with his now, eyes falling shut once more.

 

"I told you I like this dream."

 

Once more, Sanghyuk falls onto Jaehwan, hic cock sliding along his ass' crease and catching some of the lube smeared there.

 

"Just do it," Jaehwan urges, and Sanghyuk cranes his head as far as it goes to kiss him.

 

Teasingly, he thrusts against Jaehwan's ass, only to be able to catch all the whines that fall past his lips. They belong to him, and he swallows them all hungrily as they burn him down to his toes.

 

When he finally puts the crown of his cock to Jaehwan's hole, it's Jaehwan who pushes first, swallowing the head, and them some as he takes the first thrust.

 

"Fuck," he groans, the word muffled against the pillow.

 

Were it a scene, Sanghyuk would get mad. But the curse falling from Jaehwan's mouth like that only drives him more determined to fuck him into the mattress. And so he does.

 

Jaehwan is being noisy but it's still a quiet affair. The sounds he makes are a stream of curses and whines that are breathed into the bed. He's extra sensitive now, barely awake, but also too weak to be truly loud.

 

There's no finesse in Sanghyuk's movements as he keeps enjoying the litany Jaehwan sings under him. He just ruts against him, his cock barely sliding in and out. It's not much yet seems so hot, Sanghyuk's mind ringing with the melody of Jaehwan's moans. And he's so tight, taking Sanghyuk in despite that, pushing and pushing against him.

 

Sanghyuk finds Jaehwan's cock again, enjoying the pulsing flesh in his palm, and suddenly he remembers the desire to mark him. He bites onto Jaehwan's neck without a second thought then, giving into that need, sucking two big bruises just over the place a collar would be.

 

"Come," he murmurs into Jaehwan's ear, lips brushing against it and making Jaehwan squirm underneath him. "Come before you wake up."

 

To sink onto Sanghyuk's cock or thrust into his fist- Jaehwan seems to have it hard to decide. Before he can find a solution, he shudders and comes. The trembling of his body goes for a long while, and Sanghyuk finds it hard to move at all, locked by Jaehwan's body.

 

With the remaining strength, Jaehwan picks up the previous pace, slowly coaxing Sanghyuk's orgasm out of him. It doesn't take much, really, just Jaehwan tightening around him once, twice, and he's moaning his orgasm into the skin of Jaehwan's back.

 

"I'm so glad I didn't-" Jaehwan starts to say, but he runs out of breath, never finishing. He just falls back into slumber, body going still.

 

Even as Sanghyuk pulls out, all Jaehwan does is slurring something he can't make anything of. Gathering the covers, he curls around them, like a baby hugging his favorite toy.

 

There's a lot of laundry they'll need to take care of this weekend.

 

When Sanghyuk checks the clock it's still 6am, just minutes and minutes later. A lot of time to catch up on more sleep before the alarm goes off.

 

Taking the last look at the marks he's left on his lover, Sanghyuk falls onto his back and sleeps.

 

It feels like five minutes have passed when the insistent beeping reverberates around the room and tears Sanghyuk awake.

 

Jaehwan lets out a long whine.

 

"Sanghyuk," he mumbles without turning. "I had the weirdest- oh, oh." He gives a start. "Oh! It wasn't a dream, was it? We did have-"

 

"Ye-ah," Sanghyuk answers around a yawn. "We did."

 

Sanghyuk heart stops for a brief moment when Jaehwan looks over his shoulder and pouts.

 

"I feel so gross now," Jaehwan complains, and Sanghyuk gives a choked off laugh at that as he relaxes. "Like, reallygross."

 

There's no fight at Sanghyuk reaching out for him, though. Jaehwan's limbs are slack, body pliant, with sleep or because it's Sanghyuk who's tugging him closer- it's hard to tell. But he goes without protest, giving in to the kisses Sanghyuk showers him with.

 

He opens his mouth the second Sanghyuk puts his lips on his.

 

And it goes like this, until they get tired, and it really starts to feel filthy and gross.

 

"It was such a nice dream," Jaehwan keeps repeating as they finally get into the bathroom. "The best dream," he insist as they turn the spray over their heads on. "I'd love to have more of them."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> surprise professional dom au hyuken! dedicated for (i can't believe i'm admitting) my partner in filth marta!!


End file.
